In real time recording of information, if a recording component fails it may be possible to reestablish recording using another recording component. However information may be lost in the time period between the failure of one component and the commencement of recording with another component. To mitigate against such loss of information it is known to provide redundancy, or duplication, in which two or more recording resources are used to make multiple recordings of the information. Then if one of the recording resources fails there is no loss of recorded information since the other resource should have recorded the information. The term “redundant” is used since if there is no failure in recording some of the recorded information may be redundant in that it has been duplicated.